The Imperial Arrival
by commmander64
Summary: Mysterious disappearances, a series of raids of libraries and the city museum, and even mysterious planet wide blackouts and computers and screens everywhere occasionally erupting in static. What was once a simple response call, lead to a whole new discovery. Judy and nick get entangled in red tape and when federal agents forcefully take the case and its records; They go rouge.


Authors Note:

Greetings to my first fanfic! Hooray! Now of course it should be mentioned that Zootopia and all its products are owned by Disney and is under THEIR copyright. Luckily this is just a fanfic so it's okay. So long as I do the proper disclaimer and respect the ownership of Zootopia under Disney.

I would appreciate any constructive criticism and any advice and hints! Help is always welcomed. Also I might makte a few errors, so please correct me if you find one. This Story will contain not canon characters and non-canon elements and locations. I added them because no official street map of Zootopia was found and their was still more characters needed. Thank you for reading! Enjoy! Thank you!

 **Chapter One:**

 **Federation Vessel, Exploration Space**

 **69123 since the year of our lord**

 **2200 Hours**

Several voices debate their findings in their recent discovery. Three heads of different alien races of the highest rank in the ship talk as they must debate everything they found. One scientist holds shakes his head in a confused like manner.

"This has to be a coincidence…There is no foreseeable physical or logical way this could be related to Planet Earth history."

Another in a robe, taller than the first, looks over to him.

"...No, There must be. This is not a coincidence. They identify as their animal counterparts respectively… Even though they have no natural way of doing so. _This_ has to be a work of our own and _yes_ I am aware of the implications and the fact that this was found in a foreign area far from any known, charted, or even rumored space. But the evidence and the repeated scans of this habitable planet shows earth mammals living human lives. Not to mention Imperial activity from a past age. We _must_ obtain appropriate physical evidence and alert our shield-brothers in High Command."

Then an officer in a military uniform of the Federation speaks.

"That would break protocol, this of not enough of real importance, there are many exploration vessels that are unaccounted for from every age after the information age. This scenario is not new and besides... We don't need any more evidence. Our witness and collected micro life is alone enough to report to General Command."

The Scientist speaks now speaks calmly, now with the surprise is dulled.

"Yet protocol and common sense also dictates that we must gain reliable intelligence if our technology, was recovered by intelligent and sentient life that it influenced and especially since it's from an a Golden age well recorded but long past."

The Monk like creature nods in agreement.

"Indeed. If active imperial units are secretly playing god with the given military technology… They would be breaking not only The Laws of that Era. But also breaking the moral code held by all under the kings of the Empire of Old. Meaning we might have an isolated and criminalized Imperial Remainment. But is it true? There is still lots to learn. Our current reports show that the natives are completely unaware of detected Imperials."

The Officer with most of the hair on his head paces around in thought.

"Of course, the Imperials seem inactive and are buried deep within the planet. So if the theory that they must have been responsible with the native life then they must've finish the job and went back into primitive hibernation chambers."

The aquatic scientist disagrees.

"No...We are talking of a vessel with a relatively large mass for its age. It does not just get buried that deep over time and not have any effect on the soil. Our scans show as if it just teleported into a perfectly fit cave and then just sat there for a few hundred thousand years. It's not even turned at any angle to account for natural geological and volcanic activity. Meaning that they been fully aware."

The officer comes back and lays his hand on the table nearby.

"The planet's abnormal layers of common metals at the various deep depths… they are actually artificial?"

"Yes! And this planet must be artificial as well. This is a harboring world. Usually built for permanent settlement or refugees. Could this be a world built for these… Animal-people?"

The Monk head turns sharply. He gives warning not as insult but as a friendly reminder.

"Watch your mouth. That implies darker tones, and All are equal under God."

"Funny, You would not know God if it was not for the Empire of Old. Though they a legend today and left quite the legacy for the Federation to uphold. They were very religious. And would gladly died for anything their fathers said."

"And did we hold up to all that glory? We are less spiritual than they were. Weaker. And far less brave. Many don't even have faith in God. Or ourselves."

The Officer snaps his fingers.

"Focus you two. We have a big decision. We are in isolated Space. A rare but dangerous scenario where we have not contact with the rest of the fleet."

"...And we are in a research vessel smaller than the crafts that Imperial Battleship can carry. And far out numbered."

"Without the guidance of god to guide us. Even i am unsure what to do next."

The four pause in silence. Staring at the colored holographic model of the populated planet.

Soon they were interrupted by a red light and several alerts.

"The Imperials! They arrived in orbit! We also detect orbital disturbances…. Guys! Municipal Imperial Military craft detected! They have stealth on and are not visible on any spectrum. They are contacting us…They're Torrak! The actual Torrak Race!"

"Alert the rest of the crew! We must retreat to known space and report this discovery now that-"

"They said something about responding to our broadcasts..."

"Which one?"

"Our … prayers? Sure we didn't send any distress signal…"

The monk speaks in a loud alert tone. The others look to him in reflex.

"They came for their brothers! The ones planet bound! They will see the natives as a test of faith. They know no fear and will will act upon it!"

 **Tundra District, Zootopia**

 **January 31th, 2017**

 **6:23 A.M.**

Mr. Pawerson was just enjoying his breakfast, he finished his shower and after his meal he was going to work. Already dressed and fur combed he readied for the office. He lived alone in his full two bedroom home, much unlike most zootopia who live in apartments. He worked in the First Trust Bank as an accountant, It was dull but okay for Austin Pawerson. Austin R. Pawerson was a normal adult grizzly bear in his home. He worried about the dream he had and had a very bad feeling today. Nothing strange or out of place, yet he was bothered by the unshakable feeling of danger. His coffee was fine. His e-mails checked. The grizzly bear in home was fine. All was well. Sure the internet had problems but it was used only for business. Why he felt off? It was exactly like any other day. The TV he turned on blared the news and weather.

"... Expect heavy snow in the rain forest, savanna and tundra districts. About a foot of snow is the minimal. Be careful in the roads as they will be covered in ice…"

Of Course this is nothing out of hand. So it can't be it. Another drink of coffee for this hazy day.

"...In other news...Astronomers in the ZASA Space agency report shifts in a few satellites including the Cobble telescope (The Zootopian Hubble Telescope) as they might had been hit by space debris. The Cobble telescope observing deep space has also been affected. This may alter GPS and other systems but will be completely solved by just about fifteen minutes from now…."

Mr. Austin Pawerson tried reassured himself. No problem there. Not a problem.

"... Astronomers also discovered the case, being a small meteor shower passing by. They confirm it not a issue as the meteors pose no harm and they will continue with recolberations to rearrange the affected 3 satellites back into proper orbit by installed thrusters…"

Austin Pawerson was done eating, he put his empty mug and plate away in the sink and headed to work. In his car he continued the journey down the show. It was still dark out so the headlights were obviously on. The drive ran short however as when he was mountainside there was a power out. Not just the buildings down below, but his car too. He rose an eyebrow as he could not start his car again. Great. Stuck in the middle of the road. Luckily this road was a wrap around the mountain so it was not at all steep. Austin when to call work but his IPaw is not working either. HE felt his returning unease in the form of fear. Why was he afraid?

" _What the...?"_ He remembered it full of power before he left. Seeing nothing physically wrong with either car or phone he pondered his thoughts. Blackouts don't can't take the juice form his Purrcedes. (The Mercedes of Zootopia.) No… and his phone is dead too. He looked to his left to see a power outage not just in the block, but judging by the fact that the skyscrapers in Savanna central out too; the whole city must be out. " _Don't worry. It will be back in a moment."_ He thought this as he reasoned that the weather must've caused it. " _Give it five minutes. Your house was out of power before."_ Austin Pawerson waits patiently as he sees the blue glow of morning appear in the distance. He chooses to enjoys it.

Then he realized. He was here in this exact moment when he woke up from-

 _ **CLANG!**_

A loud thud from the right rocks his car. Austin is caught off guard, he sits quietly but then a strange chittering is heard where the car was hit. His thoughts race: " _A person? A bike? What hit me?"_ A second later a shadow rises shaking its head with its hand on it. " _Is the stranger hurt?" He thought._

"Hey! You hit my vehicle hard! You okay?" Austin is answered an awkward moment later and it send a shiver in his spine.

"Chreeeennnnn!-" What ever it was crackled and stutters like a computer or insect.

The stranger turns its head toward Mr. Pawson and its monstrous mouth moves in four individual parts. It is smaller and much thinner than him. About 6ft when compared to the car. But it looked quite terrifying. " _Please be an unharmed kid in a suit…."_ He whispered to himself.

It was startled. Whatever it was, ran as soon as it saw him. Austin wanted to see who it was; but his fear won out. He stayed in the safety of his car, until the power outage was over and everything was on again. He looked over to the back and then the creature returned out of nowhere and busted through the front window and raised what is most likely a gun and fired at his chest. He was paralyzed by the bolt of electricity that came out. The creature placed its rifle on it back and about to throw a punch at the defenceless grizzly. But another shadow similar to the last attacked it. He heard the creatures screech in the fighting. Pawerson lost consciousness by the shock and fear.

Later when somebody found his car with a dented side and broken window, they called the police as was a broken front window with its driver slumped over. The caller was just a doe who was terrified saw a creature with four arms wearing a cloak and some wraps watch her from above sitting on a street light, then after a few vanished. No sound. Not a trace.


End file.
